Zombies
There are lots of zombies in this game. Here are some of them! Swamp Zombies Lemon Zombie - The basic zombie. Location: Swamp. Tall and yellow! In-game description: Lemon Zombie.jpg Slushie Zombie.jpg Jelly Zombie.jpg Tastes like Gall Bladder with a hint of lemon. Juiciness: ** Slushie Zombie - He likes turtles. Found in Swamps. Tall and blue. In-game description: Tastes like blueberries and battery acid Juiciness: *** Jelly Zombie - Throws a hammer at you... Be careful! Letting the hammer hit you stuns you, giving the zombies time to run away. Found in Swamps. Tall and green. In-game description: Tastes like Granny Smith. Bless her soul. Juiciness: **** Cupcake Zombie - A small purple zombie with high speed. Will pick up the brain and run with it, sometimes bringing out other zombies because of the brain. Found in Swamps! In-game description: Tastes like strawberry fields - forever. Juiciness: Cupcake Zombie.jpg Ice Cream Zombie.jpg Melon Zombie.jpg ** Ice Cream zombie - Tall, grey and fat. Found in swamps. In-game description: Tastes like ice-cream! Juiciness: ***** Beach Zombies Melon Zombie - The standard beach zombie. In-game description: Tastes like rotting fruit. Juiciness: *** Banana Zombie - Uses a surfboard for protection. Your harpoon can't get through the surfboard though, so be careful! In-game description: Tastes like bananas. B-A-N-A-N-A-S Juiciness: ** Pineapple Zombie - Holds dynamite. Will throw it at you (but unlike the Jelly Zombie, not always immediately) if he sees you. The dynamite can explode, stunning you and letting the zombies get away. There's a timer next to the explosive, keep an eye on that! In-game description: Banana Zombie.jpg Pineapple Zombie.jpg Shrimp Zombie.jpg Coconut Zombie.jpg Tastes like half-used pineapple toilet freshner. Juiciness: ** Shrimp Zombie - Flies away on a jet pack. In-game description: Tastes like terrible seafood. Juiciness: * Coconut Zombie - Tall, grey, and muscular. Beach version of Ice Cream Zombie. In-game description: Tastes like toenail clippings. Juiciness: **** ' Gingerbread Zombie.jpg Tea Zombie.jpg Choco Zombie.jpg Snow Zombies' Gingerbread Zombie - Tall, brown, and looks like a gingerman with hat. In-game description: Tastes like toasted pinecones Juiciness: ** Tea Zombie - Tall, green, and wears earmuffs. He shots snowball that will stun you, beware he can shoot more than once. In-game description: Tastes like yellow snow Juiciness: ** Choco Zombie - Wears a helmet and brings a ski board to block your attack (similar to the Banana Zombie) only this one is found in the Snow. In-game description: Tastes like marinated intestines Juiciness: *** Candy Zombie - Rides a wolf. You can either shoot the zombie or shoot the wolf, but you need to kill them both apparently. In-game description: Tastes like burnt sugar - and hair Juiciness: * Hockey Zombie - First zombie to have a specific target, gotta aim their head to kill. In-game description: Tastes like fermented shark Juiciness: **** Chinatown Zombies Mary Popplers Zombie - He flies away with an umbrella, basic & easy catch. In-game description: Tastes like chimney sweepings Juiciness: ** Flappy Zombie - Gotta kill em all (i mean who doesn't like flappy ___) easy kill once the wings are open. In-game description: Tastes like chewy rubber chicken wings Juiciness: ** Robber Zombie - Get some gloves, cause he's gonna give us a headache. Basically a China version of Tea Zombie (you'll regret popping their lantern though) In-game description: Tastes like second hand bubblegum Juiciness: ** Rocket Zombie - The most advanced tiny zombie in running, boy he's fast. In-game description: Tastes like a smoking gun Juiciness: * Chopper Zombie - He's got a take-copter, beware :p. In-game description: Tastes like kerosene on the rocks Juiciness: ****